Episode 4992 (22nd May 2008)
Plot Bob wonders if Viv is really innocent while Gray and Katie decide on nursery colours. Gray receives another text from Perdy and rushes off to meet her. Jake phones Melanie and insists that they can sort everything out if she comes back. Louise is shocked when Jamie says that they will need to look after the twins if both Bob and Viv are sent down, although Louise insists they are innocent. In the café, Gabby gives Laurel a picture and asks her when she is coming home and Doug tells Laurel that a husband and wife should be together. Jake tells Laurel that he is scared for Melanie when the police catch up with her and he reveals that he knows where Mel and Arthur are. Marlon tells Diane, Val and Bob that The Woolpack has made the shortlist for the 'Village Pub of the Year' competition but he is disappointed by the write up about the food. Laurel tells Ashley that Jake knows where Mel is with Arthur, Ashley confronts Jake but Greg throws him out. After Ashley has left Greg asks Jake where they are. Bob tells Louise and Jamie that he doesn't know who his wife is anymore. Greg and Jake arrive at the hotel room where Mel has been camped out with Arthur. Gray's tyres have been slashed whilst he was in Perdy's flat and he tells Perdy that he is just trying to do what is best for the baby and she tells him she will drop her custody petition in return for a part in the baby's life. Greg persuades Mel to return to the village and face whatever happens together. Louise wonders why Bob believes that Viv is guilty, whilst Bob asks Viv what the truth really is. Doug tells Ashley to call off the process servers but he says it's too late. Gray broaches the subject of Perdy having access to the baby with Katie, but she point blank refuses. The Dolands arrive back in the village and Ashley serves them with the papers that requires a DNA test but Greg tells him they have already taken the test. Cast Regular cast *Jake Doland - James Baxter *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Grayson Sinclair - Christopher Villiers *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Greg Doland - Shaun Prendergast *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Perdita Hyde-Sinclair - Georgia Slowe *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Melanie Doland - Caroline Strong *Arthur Doland - Billy Harrower (uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Main Street *Mill Cottage - Living room and dining room *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Café *16 Haverstock Gardens, Hotten - Perdy's flat and exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen and exterior *Unknown hotel - Corridor and Mel's room *St. Mary's Church - Exterior *Church Lane Notes *There was no episode broadcast on Wednesday 21st May due to coverage of the UEFA Champions League. *Episode 4993 (22nd May 2008) immediately followed this episode. *An official is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,100,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2008 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes